Mass Effect: Lost Guardians
by RedLightningD608
Summary: Set 50 000 years after the demise of the Prothean/Human species, what Liara T'soni discovered behind Relay 314 will rip apart the fabric of life as she knows it.
1. Prologue

_What if Humanity had evolved during the same time as the Protheans, and what if a damaged and delusional Reaper had crashed onto Earth and advance the human race by hundreds of years._

 _But most importantly, what if Humanity had chosen to Ascend themselves, to willingly convert its people into machines that resembled nothing of the Reapers true form.  
_

* * *

 **50 000 years ago...**

In endless void of space above the glittering world known as Horizon, raged a terrifying battle between monstrous synthetic machines known as Reapers and the humanoid insect species known as the Protheans and their various followers of countless other races.

Mass Accelerators, long ship mounted weapons capable of giving a 17 kg projectile the kinetic energy of a nuclear warhead. Hurled through space at 0.4% the speed of light and slamming in violent explosions of energy against near invisible kinetic barriers that covered the Reaper dark blue hull.

Magneto hydrodynamic cannons fired beams of liquid metal travelling at similar speeds to lash out through space, their red glow descending upon unlucky warships that were ripped apart in a single or repeated blows with devastating ease on the Reapers part.

General Javik of the Prothean military stationed over Horizon bellowed orders angrily like a bull at his subordinates. Inside his massive dreadnaught class warship measuring over 1km in length, streams of mass accelerator rounds hammered against Reapers both big and small, showering the upper atmosphere with deadly projectiles at Javik fleet sought to protect the fleeing civilian ships as they prepared to enter FTL.

"Focus fire on the left flank!"

"Bring cruisers 014, 034 on an intercept course with those Reaper destroyers we cannot allow them to pass our defences!" bellowed Javik like a mad man, his Dreadnaughts main weapon fired a devastating salvo into Reaper forces, blasting away the small 160meter tall Reaper support ships that could be devastating in close combat.

"Where are those cursed apes and their demon warships!" demanded Javik as he slammed his fist on a terminal before the Dreadnaught shook violently as a beam of liquid metal slammed into its shields and over loaded several systems.

"We can't take another hit like that General!" warned someone while several Protheans rushed about to put out electrical fires on the bridge.

Javiks Dreadnaught was slowly being surrounded as dozens of Reaper Destroyers swarmed his battle group, latching onto the warships hulls before cutting them in half with their primary weapons.

However as everything seemed loss, the fabric of space began to rip apart with massive purple portals that lead into the Abyss of time and space.

"General Slip Space Portals just materialised, it's the Humans!" yelled someone, and just in time as from those massive portals leapt forth massive machines.

Massive robotic warships that resembled the mythological dragons sprang from the portals, hulls gleaming white with glowing gold lines amongst the armour plating giving them an unusual similarity to the massive aquatic like forms of the Reapers.

Like predators, the machines launched themselves at the closest Reaper. Ripping away at shields with tooth and claw or blasting them with their own magneto hydrodynamic weapons with devastating effect.

Missiles flew from their forms to hammer against Reaper kinetic barriers, while small AA size Mass accelerators fired away at enemy fighters zooming through the battle zone.

The Guardians had arrived, along with several human warships of various size. But what drew Javiks interest the most was the towering flagship of the Guardian fleet that emerged off the bow of his warship.

Rising from her portal, Shepard flared her massive wings that hummed with biotic energy and reached out with massive clawed hands to grasp a Reaper Destroyer in her claws. Manoeuvring the smaller vessel between both paws, Shepard crushed the Reaper warship into a twisted pulp of metal that she than threw casually into the void of deep space.

From behind Shepard's hull, two more dreadnaught size Guardians materialised from their own slip space portals to enter the fight, moving into planking positons behind Shepard to guard her from attack.

They were the famous Admiral Hackett of the Guardian Everest, second in command to the Guardian fleet. Unleashing a wave of missiles from various missile tubes on the Guardians body, the form of Captain Anderson stood proudly beside their leader who was surveying the battle with a critical gaze.

 _"Javik, have your forces defend your civilians, we'll handle the Reapers!"_ Bellowed Shepard, her voice ripping through the communication network like the voice of a divine angel.

 _"Hackett, move in and take over ground operations. Give the civilians planet side more time"_ ordered Shepard, prompting Hackett to dive downwards to the plat surface below.

As he descended, he launched countless drop pods ahead of himself into the midst of the Reaper forces. Amongst the hordes of enemies, glowing red pods slammed into the surface like missiles, blasting the mutilated and cybernetic forms of Reaper victims into the air moments before massive creates exited the pods.

Humanities Demons were an abomination to behold, standing nearly 9 feet tall with long slender tails and a split lower jaw. The Demons were a biological weapon constructed from human host who were heavily augmented, genetically modified and cybernetic enhanced into beings of devastating power.

Fitted with their own Mass Drive cores in their chest, they were effectively super weapons on steroids.  
One of these Demons, a tall almost 10 foot tall giant covered head to toe in technological battle suit, raised both arms towards the Reaper horde around him.

Lieutenant Vega didn't even blink as a pair of heavy machineguns materialised in his hands, and he unleashed a storm of mass accelerator rounds down range.

Rushing past him more Demons appeared, some wielding unusual duel blade swords of energy. Others carrying rifles or heavy weaponry, several even flew overhead using hard light wings upon their backs. While others just unleased their biotic potential upon the walking dead that was their enemy.

Back in orbit, Anderson had split from his Commander and was dancing around the hull of a Reaper capital ship that effectively dwarfed him in size. The hulky machine couldn't move fast enough to get him in its weapon sights, and the Reapers secondary weaponry was ineffective at fighting the powerful kinetic barriers of the Guardians hull.

However while Anderson was fighting the Reaper, he failed to notice Shepard had become isolated from the main forces. The large Flagship of humanity flared her wings, blasting beams of liquid metal at any Reaper in sight while barrages of missiles flew from her body at various angles.

' _Shepard!_ ' Boomed a synthetic voice that rumbled with the power of a god, hearing her name being called through the void of space.

The massive 1.7kms of synthetic and organic warship turned its reptilian head upwards and away from the fleet battle raging before her. As she looked to the heavens, her eyes narrowed and her wings flared with energy, Shepard's jaws glowing as she charged her primary cannon to fire at the descending form of Harbinger looming above her.

The largest and most deadly of the Reapers, Harbinger was over 2km long and sported massive appendages that flexed wide like the gaping jaws of a predator, reaching out to ensnare Shepard in their grip.

Slamming together in a furry of sparking metal the white and gold plating of Shepard's Guardian was thrown backwards as Harbingers navy and blue plating slammed into her hull. Knocking her head to the side and causing her stream of molten metal to launch harmlessly into the void of space.

Harbinger used this to his advantage, firmly grasping Shepard in his appendages and holding her in place. Ignoring her pitiful efforts to claw and bite at his hull as his own primary cannons glowed red in preparation to fire.

Latching on with her fangs, Shepard sing her teeth deep into Harbingers hull. From her back and other weapon turrets launched dozens of flickering lights, that launch out into space before curving back to slam against Harbingers kinetic barriers.

That would be the last display of violence Shepard's Guardian, the Normandy who had accompanied her through so many battles. Would ever utter before a stream of red light burst through the draconic warships chest. Blasting one of her 1km long wings from loose in the process and tossing it limply into space.

Anderson roared in horror as he watched the display from his own Guardian warship, his blood boiled inside his armoured hide. Fangs snapping shut and dripping with venom as he stared at the display of Harbinger with a murderous glare.

 _'_ _No Shepard!'_ cried millions of voices in Andersons mind as the people that comprised the core of his warship all registered the horror that was taking place.

 _"ALL SHIPS DISPERSE!"_ cried out Shepard's voice over all channels, and Anderson could only watch on as the Guardian equivalent of blood spilled from the Normandy's hull and jaws like a dying animal.

 _"_ _I repeat get out of here, continue the plan!"_ was Shepard's last words as Harbinger proceeded to rip the Normandy apart limb from limb.

Anderson could feel the thousands of human minds inside his ship's hull cry out in grief, in outrage and protest as they refused to leave their leader behind. But with the destruction of the Normandy, the Guardian Fleet fell under Admiral Hackett's command.

 _"_ _All ships, proceed to rally point Alpha… Horizon is lost"_ said the demons voice over the intercom system, despite the authority in his voice, all Demons and Guardians alike could feel the sorrow in his words.

This was their last offensive, they lost so many in this brutal war over the past 50 years that there wasn't enough humans to rebuild the Guardian fleet. Despite this Anderson felt some satisfaction knowing they had destroyed nearly 1000 capital Reaper warships, which would lead a deep scar in the Reapers forces and hopefully allowing the civilisation of the next culture in 50 000 years some chance at winning.

All through the conflict of space, Guardians either dived down to the planet's surface to collect ground forces or flared their wings with biotic energy to create barriers that would protect them as massive portals materialised behind their 900 meter tall and 2 meter wide wingspan frames.

With violent flashes of light, Guardian after guardian vanished into the void of space while the Prothean warships still in the region snapped into FTL or faster than light travel as quickly as possible. In their wake was a field of destruction from all sides, several dozen capital ships from both sides were torn and mangled, drifting lifelessly in space while others burned with battle damage.

As for Shepard, the Normandy was a twisted mess of metal and parts that hovered beneath Harbingers frame.

Far away, the last remnant of the species from this cycle gathered together in a massive fleet of thousands of ships both military and civilian in design.  
All organics were placed into stasis, while the Guardians and their crew of artificial Demons stood watch over the massive fleet as they all drifted into dark space outside the relay network.

It was a massive gamble on their part, the Reapers were numbering nearly a million strong in total. Intel gathered that only 2/5th of the Reapers forces had actually mobilised to attack, meaning continuing the fight would only lead to their utter demise.

So the survivors of this cycle and their 5000 Guardian escort drifted into space, splitting into three divisions to make themselves harder to track down and destroy by any perusing Reapers.

For the next 10 000 years, the three fleets would drift in empty dark space while the Reapers exterminated the remains of civilisation from the galaxy and allow a fresh chance for new races to develop and be harvested at the start of the next cycle.

But when the Reapers returned to hibernation, the fleets returned to their homes to survey the damage. Nothing remained of their old lives and so all species began to plant seeks for the next species of the cycle to discover, the Citadel was rigged to prevent the Reapers from ambushing the next races and archives were left behind for the more promising species that were developing in the galaxy.

It would be this cycle's final gift to the children of the next cycle.

The Guardians oversaw this operation and uphold their duty as protectors of the galaxy and its people, they helped them farm and gather raw resources, used their hive mind network to relay information and kept an ever watchful eye for a Reaper ambush.

Over the next few thousand years, the Guardians had slowly grown in numbers as more species admitted their fate and allowed themselves to be Ascended. With their flesh transformed into 900meters of reversed engineered Reaper Technology with a single Demon to act as their voice and captain.

But it wasn't enough, they only grew by less than 1000 Guardians, and slowly the last the organic species from this cycle were preserved inside a Guardian before Admiral Hackett ordered one last sweep of the galaxy.

In doing so they planted the seeds for new species to develop, adjusted planets once inhabitable into the early stages of sustaining life. Making sure to leave clues behind of Humanity and the Prothean Empire on several worlds, the Guardians returned to the Sol system.

To the charred surface of Humanities home world where they dug deep into the surface and remained there in hibernation. Waiting to be awaken by the next cycle and reap vengeance upon the Reapers for the genocide of so many species.

A vanguard was left to watch over the galaxy in the Guardians absence, a Vanguard who would guard the 314 Relay and wait for the day the children of the next cycle would awaken the Guardians to protect the galaxy.

* * *

 **Right so I've been trying to come up with a Mass Effect story idea for ages and I think I finally got something solid to use.  
I know it needs a lot of work but does the story sound interesting thus far?**

 **Please leave your opinions in the review below I'll need a lot of help to get this story into anything resembling a series.**


	2. The game begins

**WOW! Thanks to everyone who faved and followed, I seriously wasn't expecting to get any attention when I posted that chapter.  
Special thanks to everyone for liking the story, hope I can keep it interesting for you all!**

 **Now advance apologies, this chapter was edited but I didn't get an outside opinion before posting. If anyone is interesting in BETA reading please let me know I would greatly appreciated the help.**

 **Now let the game begin!**

* * *

 **2000 years ago.**

Two ships hurled at break neck speeds through the void of space, mass accelerators hurling projectiles at the other in a violent two ship battle.

The perusing ship was long and thin in design, with large sweeping wing like structures that gave the white and red warship a bird like design. Across the ship's hull were dozens of rapidly firing mass accelerator cannons that pelted the fleeing warship with low powered projectiles.

The bird like ship belonged to the Turian Hierarchy, a military like race with one of the strongest naval fleets in the galaxy.

The fleeing ship was a bulky, unwieldy looking vessel that almost appeared organic in nature, its hull was in flames from multiple failures of its kinetic barriers to protect it from harm against the Turain cruiser hot on their heels.

The ship in question, belonged to the hive species known as Rachni. They were a very aggressive and sturdy race that inhabited toxic worlds and safe guarded them fiercely from outside forces, when the species of the Citadel, the ruling races of the galaxy came into contact with the Rachni.

Violence broke out as the Rachni feared the other races, resulting in several long years of warfare that caused a reptilian race to be uplifted from its primitive ways.

The Krogan had evened the playing fields for the council, the Rachni's safety originated in their homes being too toxic for ground assault. However the Krogan were durable enough to survive these worlds and begin one by one destroying hives.

Things were escalated by the introduction of the Turian Hierarchy, who immediately declared war on the Rachni as well.  
Facing extinction, the Rachni last hope was a desperate run towards the massive red core of Relay 314.

"Captain! Rachni ship making an approach for that relay!" warned one of the bridge staff on the Turian warship, the captain glanced at his crew member, before turning his red face painted head toward the main holographic screen in the room showing the fleeing Rachni ship.

"Main guns fire, we can't let those vermin slip away!" declared the Captain as he pointed a talon at the screen, in reply the Turian cruiser's main mass accelerators opened fire.

Deadly projectiles silently flew past the organic ship, zooming past and into deep space where they would travel until they one day strut an object. Be it ship or planet was regardless to the kinetic based projectile.

Inside the Rachni warship, the tiny little insect like workers scuttled about in panic while the larger warriors lumbered about trying to keep the workers calm. The Rachni queen sung to her children to comfort them while also giving orders to those who were not panicking.

The Queen's jaw quivered as she tapped into one of the ships sensors to look at the approaching relay and hopefully her species salvation. She knew that her enemies didn't go near this relay, she knew they feared its unusual hateful colours and hadn't moved near it since the war began.

She cried out to her children, motivating them to continue fighting as a crackle of red lighting lashed out from the relay and latched onto the Rachni's hull. The lightning dragged the vessel through space, before flinging it into FTL and into uncharted space.

"Follow that ship, all crew brace for FTL" yelled the Turian captain as the cruiser's wings angled backwards slightly to give it a sleeker appearance, seconds before the warship was also launched into FTL by Relay 314.

Elsewhere, deep in an uncharted system, a looming construct of white metal twitched as the distant Mass Relay came to life with a bright flash of red light. Slowly, golden lights flickered to life across the constructs hull and giant wings unfurled to stretch into space.

Golden eyes locked on the relay, and silently like a ghost the construct drifted towards the commotion to investigate.

Almost an hour later, the Rachni warship tumbled out of FTL in a bright flash of light. The vessel spun through space slowly as the crew inside held on for dear life. The queen was exhausted, her children were battered and tired. They couldn't fight any more, her ship couldn't tolerate and more damage or they would all be destroyed.

Tumbling away from the relay, a few minutes later the Turian warship appeared from FTL with a bright flash. Its wings shifting forwards once more moving into attack position, however the ship was sparking all over with red light. Inside the ship the captain bellowed furiously at his crew, demanding to know why the cruisers systems had shut down upon exiting FTL.

Sitting their vulnerably, the Turian cruiser slowly began to regain control of its computer systems and bring weapons online. But as the warship began to manoeuvring itself to line up its bow cannon with the tumbling warship, something slammed into the cruiser causing its crew to be thrown off their feet.

"What hit us!" bellowed the Turian captain as he scrambled to his feet, eyes glaring at his crew as they slowly got up.

However no one needed to answer the Captain as the cruiser was turned about by another warship of dreadnaught size.  
The cruiser was held firmly between two sets of large mechanical clawed hands that suck slightly into the cruisers hull.

Giant wings flared outwards to stabilizing the dreadnaught as it moved its head downwards to pear into the bridge of the warship.  
The Turian captain stood there in shock, eyes wide as a cluster of golden lights shone through the bridges viewing screen and into the room.

Then slowly, the ship rumbled and the lights drew away, being replaced by a large fang filled jaws that slowly latched onto the bridge and began to crush the armoured hull.

The dreadnaught sunk its fangs into the offending warship, before whipping its head back and tossing a chunk of the ship's hull into space. Tearing the warship apart with ease, the dreadnaught turned its gaze to the tumbling form of the Rachni warship.

Inside the vessel the Rachni queen sung softly to her children, comforting the scared and weak who pleaded for their queen to do something to save them all. It came a little as a surprise when no mass rounds ripped through her hull after a long time, and slowly her ship stopped tumbling though space.

The vessel rocked slightly as something large bumped into it, and the Rachni crew let out a startled cry as someone new began to sing colours of joy and happiness. Confused the Queen sung polite greetings to the unknown singer and questioned who the voice belong to.

 ** _"We are your Guardians child, we have waited a long time to share our voice with yours"_** sung the dreadnaught as it carefully cradled the Rachni warship in its arms and silently glided through the void of space towards the closest habitable planet known as Shanxi.

 _"Why do you sing of joy and colours to us, all others sing the rhythms of war against us?"_ questioned the Queen in confusion, this caused the dreadnaught to sing colours of sadness at this news and the dreadnaught hugged the small Rachni ship closer to its chest.

 ** _"We are the Guardians, we protect all life…"_** the dreadnaught paused briefly _ **"I am Captain Jeff of the Guardian Normandy SR2, what is your name child?"**_

The Rachni queen found the name strange to her mind, the colours were bland and the name held no meaning. But she disregarded this thought as she declared her name to the giant that had spared her race from extinction.

 _"I am Singer of the Last Song"_ she declared, causing Jeff to stop mid-flight and look down upon the Rachni warship.

Jeff felt pity for these poor creatures, he remembered them from 50 000 years ago when the Protheans took many of their kind and used them as weapons against Humanity, now they were on the verge of extinction.

The Guardian felt sad, but also happy that it taught those bullies chasing the Rachni a lesson by ripping their pitiful warship apart.  
Glancing back at the destroyed cruiser, Jeff wondered if another race had followed the Prothean culture and was seeking to dominate the galaxy, if so that mean the galaxy wasn't ready for the return of the Guardians.

Or perhaps that's what it exactly needed, Jeff would need to speak with Admiral Hackett first and possibly Zeus the squidgy robot of death. Who thought naming a giant aquatic lifeform looking robot the name Zeus?

Shaking his head slightly, Jeff flared his wings and flooded them with biotic energy. It was a Guardians equivalent of engines that produced zero exhaust emissions of heat energy, practically the perfect sub light engines for space travel.

 ** _"Well Singer of Last Songs, I'm going to take good care of you and make no mistake, any ass hole who messes with you messes with the Guardians"_** Jeff mentally smiled as he approached Shanxi, creating a biotic barrier around himself and the Rachni frigate as well as activating his mass drive, dropping his hull weight and mass to the point that he could descend to the planet's surface without harm.

The Rachni queen didn't fully understand the words Jeff was speaking, but the colour of his voice indicated he was saying that he would protect them from the enemies. She didn't know how to feel, no one had ever been merciful to the Rachni before.

Then it clicked into her head, these guardians were Mercy Singers. They would give her kind a second chance in this galaxy, crying out in joy, the Queen began to sing to her children the wonderful news and all rejoiced.

* * *

 **Present age**

It had been over 2000 years since the Rachni had vanished behind relay 314, in those many years thousands of explores have vanished behind the relay, none have ever returned alive.

The Salarians theories that the relay leads to a dark core of the Milky Way galaxy, where upon emerging upon the other side. Ships would be torn apart and sent back through the relay as mangled heaps.

But in the fallout of the Rachni wars, a great crime was committed by the galaxy during the conflict of the Krogan wars. The proud Krogan race had been uplifted into fierce warriors to fight the Rachni threat, but when there was no war to fight those warriors became lost without any meaning to live but to fight.

Without any culture, the Krogan began to war against the Citadel and an act of biological warfare was created to subdue the threat.  
The Salarians produced the Genophague, a genetic disease that targeted a female Krogan ability to rapidly reproduce. Only 1 in 1000 children were born capable of life, slowly leading into a long and silent struggle for the Krogan species as they dipped lower and lower into extinction.

In the 2000 years that followed, the Citadel species entered a long and prosperous era of peace. With the three ruling species dominating and prospering above all else, the Asari became one of the most economically powerful races in the galaxy, while also being the most diplomatic of races despite their access to ancient Prothean archives that allowed them the most advance technology in existence.

The Salarians were the most technologically and scientific experts of the galaxy, despite their short life span they engineered marvels of technology that nearly surpassed the Asari. They were also one of the most secretive using advance stealth warships to spy on the troublesome races of the galaxy that threaten the era of stability.

Then there were the more recent Turians, the military leaders of the Citadel who brutally enforced Citadel law with their massive naval fleets and land army's that dominated nearly all area of combat.

The three species ruled from the massive 50km long Prothean capital ship left behind from their extinction 50 000 years ago.

And that is how it remained, with civilisation on all worlds learning from the remnants of the mysterious Prothean empire that vanished 50 000 years ago.

However one young and adventurous Asari archaeologist was in search to challenge the belief that the Protheans were the only ones around and weren't the only ones who may have created the Mass Relay network.

Liara T'soni was incredibly young by Asari standards, not even exceeding 100 years of age yet she was the forefather of studies upon the rare and nearly non-existent remains of Humanity, a species that possibly existed during or before the Protheans ruled the galaxy.

She had travelled the galaxy in search of answers, finding clue after clue etched into faded bas reliefs and inscriptions etched into stone or metals of unknown alloy. She had studied art depicting massive predatory creatures, of unknown aquatic creatures that fell from the skies and onto planets.

She translated extracts of scripture speaking of something, or someone known only as Shepard. Whatever this Shepard was, it clearly had significant influence in human society. And all the clues left behind pointed Liara to one place, to the deadly red mass relay 314.

Sitting in her work room, Liara sat at a table with computer on one side, while a partly broken statue of some kind of creature sat before her covered in dirt. Using a small brush, Liara carefully dusted away the dirt to examine the carvings in the creatures frame, making out clawed hands and legs as well as a tail that coiled around its feet. The creature possessed wings, or had done before a majority of it had been broken off during excavation.

"What significance do you hold? What secrets are you hiding?" questioned Liara aloud almost childishly as she rested her arms and chin on the table to look at the statue at eye level with its stone head.

The archaeologist sighed softly as she fantasised what this creature may look like in real life, it was clearly based on some extinct creature but what significance did it hold. Was it religious in nature, a symbolic creature that represented something important or even an organisation amongst human society?

Brushing a little more dirt away from the statue, Liara paused as she revealed small faint letters at the base of the statue. Eyes widening as she recognised the symbols 'S' and 'H' Liara began to dust more dirt away to reveal all the writing upon the statue.

"By the Goddess!" she gasped and jumped backwards, knocking her chair to the floor and letting her brush clatter on the table.

Liara clasped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in disbelief as she stared at the words on the base of the statue. Slowly coming back to her sense, Liara turned to her computer and rapidly began to type a report of her findings for official records.

Unknown to her, as the research frigate she was upon began its approach towards relay 314. The eyes of the statue beside her glowed briefly, sending out a code to the relay that adjusted the original coordinates for exit point.

As the research ship was sling shot into FTL, Liara gasped as the lights went out plunging her into darkness momentarily before the emergency lights flicker to life illuminating the room.

In another region of the galaxy known as the Terminus system, a region of space that belonged to savage pirates and slavers. A behemoth of a vessel floated in dark space, it was double the size of any known dreadnaught amongst the Citadel races and of a dark blue metal design that resembled an aquatic creature with several thick tentacle like limbs.

Slowly, the massive vessel twitched and groaned as blue lights flickered to life across its hull. Nazara turned his gaze towards the closest relay, his ancient mind processed the signal he intercepted being broadcast light years across the other side of the galaxy.

 ** _'The Heretics have returned'_** he stated bluntly, using his mass drive to make his own gravitational field to gently push him towards the closest relay.

He'd slept long enough, it was time to check the races of this cycle to ensure they were still following the path his kind had set for all to follow.

Meanwhile in atmosphere over the uncharted garden world of Shanxi, a flash of light split the air and from that light fell the form of an old and rusted, retired Turian frigate that had been converted into a research vessel.

The space ship plummeted at first through the air, before its chemical based engines roared into life throwing the old ship forwards and allowing the air to pass over its sweeping wings. Causing physic to kick in and create lift, but despite the vessels design to fly through atmosphere the warship was just too heavy for sustained flight.

That was until its mass drive kicked into gear and the vessel slowly fell to a stop just a few meters from the ground, engine exhaust angling downwards to hover above the planet's surface.

Inside the ship, the small crew of 40 were in a mess of confusion as warning lights blared away and people sought medical staff from the violent exit of FTL in orbit.

The captain of the vessel was in deep shock, for the old retired Turian had never heard of a vessel dropping out of FTL into atmosphere of all places, the notion was unheard of. Despite this the old Turian was pleased with himself, for only a seasoned Commander like himself could give the orders required to save the ship from plummeting to its death.

Deep inside the vessel, Liara groaned as she massaged her temple. Her vision was blurred and she was distinctively aware of her lab equipment being scattered across the room. But one thing that was out of place, the artefact she was studying was sitting perfectly upright on the floor in front of her.

"But… how?" she muttered in confusion, reaching out a hand to grab the statue.

As her fingers made contact with the statue however, the statues eyes glowed and a golden flash of light appeared where her hand touched the artefact. Liara was thrown backwards with a pain filled scream, her mind being flooded with a blur of confusing images that she did not understand.

The images were so painful, Liara blacked out and lost consciousness where she was found by a co-worker moments later. Liara was taken to the ships infirmary, where she was placed under constant care by the ships medical officer who was treating several other members with severe injuries.

Hours later, Liara would awake with a nasty surprise to great her.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story, now moving on to other minor issues.**  
 **One of my short comings as a writer is my inability to think up names, so I'm going to rely a lot on my readers to come up with interesting names for the RACHNI! And the other races.**

 **ATM I need a name for a Rachni queen, a Krogan Ambassador and possibly two names for STG operatives that will be appearing in the next 2 chapters.**  
 **Don't be shy I wont criticize any names, but the help would be appreciated.**

 **Also any thoughts on how I should do the Codex entries? I got 3 to post but unsure in what fashion.**

 **Anyway have a lovely day where ever you are in the world, be safe and have fun!**

 **Oh and Eye of Sparta to answer your first question. yes/no and I'll try hard to give you at least 5-6 chapters mate.**


	3. The First move

_"_ _Awaken my enemy"_ Liara groaned as an explosion of colour tore through her mind and she tried to open her eyes only to see blackness consume her vison.

She slowly became aware that something soft and cool was resting upon her forehead, with something kind of liquid trickling down the side of her face.

Raising a hand to her face, Liara hand discovered a wet cloth was resting upon her head. But that wasn't the only thing she noticed as she slowly regained feeling across her body. She wasn't standing, nor was she lying upon anything. But she felt weightless, like drifting through the void of space.

Or, being trapped in a singularity.

Ripping the cloth from her face, Liara gasped as she saw herself glowing biotic energy. Looking about, she then realised she was in some kind of cave, with organic looking substance covering the walls and large crystals glowing illuminated the place.

 _"Calm self my enemy"_ Liara froze as the voice seemed to echo in her own mind, then slowly she took a better look around the room.

"Who's there?" she called out fearfully, something moved in the shadows, something much larger than herself.

"Please show yourself" Liara begged, eyes watching the shadows for further movement.

 _"What do you seek my enemy"_ spoke the voice again, carrying a powerful female tone behind it, Liara was confused.

"I'm not your enemy" began Liara as a feeling of dread swept over her. Was she dealing with a new species, did they believe her to be hostile? How did she even end up here?

 _"Child of my enemy's, what do you seek from my hive"_ Liara heard impatience behind the voice and dark unhappy colours flickered through her mind.

"I seek answers" stuttered Liara in fear, a flash of curiosity flickered through her mind but it was not her own.

 _"Answers to what questions?"_ was her reply.

"I seek answers, about Humanity" as the words flickered past her lips, something shot out of the darkness and into her vision.

"Goddess!" she swore, recoiling back in alarm as multiple large eyes stared at her face to face.

 _"You seek the Mercy Singers my Enemy?"_ there was amusement in the voice, followed by cheerful colours.

Slowly the eyes drew away, revealing the speaker at long last. But Liara rather not have seen who was speaking once she realized what it was.  
The speaker was a Rachni, she learnt about the species that threated the galaxy 2000 years ago as a child. They were supposed to be extinct, long gone. But what was standing before her defied the common belief taught by history.

"Rach…ni" stuttered Liara in disbelief.

 _"You sing of fear, not war or songs of peace"_ the Rachni tilted her head _"_ _How has my enemy come to my home?"_

"I was… Following the trail humanity left behind…. It brought me here" said Liara hesitantly, eyes never leaving the unblinking gaze of the Rachni before her.

 _"The Mercy Singers showed us mercy, now I shall do the same for my enemy"_ and with those words and a confusing barrage of colours, Liara felt her feet slowly press against the ground and the biotic field around her dissipated.

Now standing under her own power, Liara realised how much larger the Rachni was compared to herself.

 _"I am Sings-song-of-Peace"_ the Rachni bowed her head slightly as she spoke before turning her head to look at something.

Liara followed the Rachni's gaze nervously, until she was staring at a large and unfamiliar looking console with a familiar statue sitting upon its surface. Then a thought struck her, a panicked filled thought that filled her with dread.

"Where are the others?" the Rachni looked at her, expressing colours of confusion.

"My crew, the other people who were accompanying me" explained Liara.

 _"Enemy land upon ancient city, sung to children to defend land"_ Liara stomach dropped as the Rachni spoke.

 _"Enemy fought, we sung song of victory, brought survivors here…. They study the hives of old Mercy Singers"_ Liara was taken aback, so the Rachni captured most of the crew and was letting them study the human ruins here on this planet, these Rachni sounded nothing like the ones she learnt from history lessons.

"Why didn't you kill us?" it was a dangerous question, but Liara just had to ask.

 _"Kill when must, don't kill needlessly. This is the wisdom the Mercy Singers have sung for many cycles"_ Liara noticed the way the Rachni spoke was as if the humans were still alive, but they couldn't be they disappeared 50 000 years ago... Unless they were still here hiding behind relay 314!

"May I see the Mercy Singers?" she asked, trying to suppress the excitement and tension in her voice.

The Rachni moved to the console and waved one of her clawed appendages at the console in question, before tapping a button. Stepping back, Liara watched in silence as the machine began to hum and a shower of red data particles circled in the air.

Liara watched with deep fascination as a holographic form of a Rachni Brood warrior materialised in the room, the creature looked at her briefly before collapsing into data once more and rebuilding itself into something else. The young Archaeologist was shocked when the data particles began forming into a body that nearly looked identical to an Asari, yet as the head was constructed she noticed the head crest was significantly different.

This creature's crest turned into many strands of unknown purpose, which curved backwards then circled back around to form a pair of what looked to be horns, Liara wasn't sure if that observation was accurate but the being before her look 90% identical to an Asari like herself.

"Greeting Dr Liara T'soni, my name is EDI. I am what the Rachni call a Mercy Singer, and what you call Humanity" stated the holographic in a blunt but casual voice, Liara felt her legs tremble beneath her with both excitement and shock.

"I believe you have questions I may be able to answer" continued the hologram, holding both her hands behind her back and looking at Liara with an expectant gaze.

"Your… an AI?" said Liara slowly.

"Yes and no" was the blunt reply from EDI, before she, Liara assumed it was female began to smile softly.

"While I may appear synthetic, I am human but am confined to contacting you in this form" explained EDI.

Liara nodded slowly in understanding, remembering the holographs used by some people when contacting each other. They weren't physically there but one could still see their body language and expression allowing better communication.

"So this is just a communicator?" asked Liara gesturing to the console.

"No" Liara was taken aback, what did she mean no?

"This machine is home to my consciousness, I have no physical body only my mind…. The simplest explanation I can grant you is that my mind was uploaded into the machine" Liara felt like sitting down, this was just all too much for her.

"I know this may seem overwhelming, but please continue with your next question. I am enjoying this conversation" said EDI smiling, Liara looked between the silent forms of the Rachni then back to the holographic person standing before her.

"Are there more… Humans like yourself?" EDI looked surprised by the question, or so Liara thinks. She had no clue what the body language of a human would be like.

"There are some few trillion human minds yes, but only a rare few like myself are permitted to leave the Guardians collective consciousness" explained EDI, creating more questions than it answered.

"Guardians?" questioned Liara, she was surprised when the Rachni spoke up to answer her.

 _"Mercy Singer body, large powerful"_ as the Rachni spoke with warm colours, the Rachni itself was surrounded by biotic energy and it extended a mass effect field around the statue, making it weightlessly drift towards Liara who caught the statue with careful hands.

"Wait… This is what humans really look like?" Liara exclaimed in alarm, both the Rachni and EDI seemed to find her outburst amusing.

"No, I am a representation of a human being, what you hold is our Guardians…. That is what humanity resides within" EDI tried to explain, causing Liara more confusion.

Why was everything so complex, sure she was learning more now than months at any dig sight hat uncovered, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that this information was hollow? Like it was unimportant.

"I think I have shared enough for now, I have enjoyed this conversation Dr T'soni thank you" said EDI before looking to the Rachni.

 _"My enemy, to continue your path for answers you much pass a test"_ announced the Rachni, taking a step forwards and into Liara's personal space.

"A test?" Liara asked fearfully.

 _"One of our children is lost in your space, she is young and innocent, without a name or hive to protect her"_ Liara was bombarded with sadden colours, grief and worry all pounded against her own emotions and she briefly saw the equivalent of an unborn Rachni child.

 _"Go to her, bring her back to the Singers and we will allowing you to continue your journey for the Mercy Singer's"_ it sounded more like a deal than a test, Liara had to simply retrieve some unborn child and bring it back to the Rachni and they would let her learn more about Humanity.

But there was a problem, she didn't have a ship or a crew.

"Your research vessel will be your transport, I have taken the liberty of repairing the ship and granting you a small crew of VI controlled mech platforms" informed EDI.

"When do I leave?" asked Liara meekly, eyes looking between the giant Rachni and EDI.

 _"Immediately!"_ Liara jumped at the harshness of the Rachni song, before noticing there were two smaller Rachni warriors in the room flanking either side of her.

As Liara was awkwardly lead out of the room and into the dark twisting tunnels of the hive. The Rachni queen lowered herself onto a platform and held her twitching two finger hands against her chest. The implication of Liara's arrival had been partly unexpected, for 2000 years her kind had lived in perfect Harmony with the Mercy Singers, but with Liara's arrival came a disturbance.

Sings-song-of-Peace looked towards EDI, before gazing up at the ceiling deep in thought. She had been taught by the former Queen of peace that one day the Rachni, her people would eventually have to make amends for the war they caused long ago. Though her genetic memory she saw the horrors her people had committed under the influence of the sour note in the past, Sings-song-of-Peace was determined to right the wrongs of the old days.

She may be the Queen of Peace for Shanxi, that didn't mean she knew that sometimes you have to use violence in order to redeem oneself.

 _"Contact the Singer of the hymns of War, we need one of her cruisers immediately"_ announced the Queen, causing EDI to raise her holographic eye brows in reply.

"May I inquire why you need a cruiser my Queen?" asked EDI calmly.

 _"We Sing alone, the Children sing of peace and tranquillity… Harmony…. We still carry the burden of the past, must make amends and sing with the other singers of the galaxy"_ said the Rachni, wavering a bit as she became tired of using the irritating grammar of non Rachni species.

"You wish to contact the council races?" asked EDI looking surprised, this was way ahead of schedule the Rachni while independent weren't supposed to contact the Citadel until the Guardians could ensure there would be no violence towards them.

 _"No, help others. Sings song of Mercy to the weak"_ the Queen clarified.

EDI understood now, the Queen was tired of waiting. It was time for action, to rebuild the reputation of the Rachni species into something not of violence and death, but of liberation and friendship. It was a good idea, build rumours of helpful Rachni to increase popular support when they one day re-join the wider galaxy.

"I'll make the call, but you could've done this already without my help?" said EDI with a hint of concern, Rachni were telepathic, able to contact one another through their minds. The Queens especially were the strongest telepaths, able to contact other planets if they were determined enough.

 _"Grown Old, have many children. Much to do so little time"_ EDI looked sadden at the news, and casting a brief scan over the Queen the data confirmed her worries.

"I'll see it done my Queen, you should rest" the Queen rested herself upon her platform, singing softly to her children and basking in their songs of joy and happiness as they continued to expand the hive and care for the city above.

* * *

 **Present age**

 **Unknown Location in Dark Space**

Deep in the dark gloomy expanse of dark space outside the Milky Way galaxy, a silent form sat motionlessly in the void. The mass hadn't moved in over 50 000 years or so since the last cycle, when the forces of humanity and Prothean had fallen to the silent rulers of the galaxy.

But despite this, a slight signal traveling through the universe made the hulking form twitch slightly. Like a child twitched when they experience a bad dream of nightmare, and like any child the mass slowly awoken.

Slowly a few glowing blue lights flickered to life across the hull, before darkening to hide itself and turning a bright golden shake instead. Being careful to not awaken the others, the mass opened a private and encrypted massage through galaxy, towards the only race that had significantly defied the silent rulers.

 **BaddEGG:** Had the nightmare, was the movie played?

 **GreenBacon:** Movie was played, blue Monkey put it on.

 **BaddEGG:** Blue Monkey? Unexpected, are school grades good?

 **GreenBacon:** Promising grades, make good care taker of flock.

 **BaddEGG:** Pleasing, must go before troll notices me.

 **GreenBacon:** Understandable, keep in touch.

And with that short conversation, the communication signal disappeared without a trace. Slowly the golden lights disappeared before anyone else noticed they were on, and like nothing happened the mass went back to deep sleep.

Across the other side of the galaxy, drifting silently through the Sol System towards the green and blue planet known as Earth. Admiral Hackett sent out a signal to his fellow Guardians, notifying the awaken dreadnaughts to an urgent meeting that needed to take place.

Around the battered and scared surface of Earths Moon, 4 Guardian class dreadnaughts of varying size landed upon the dark grey surface and touched wing tips, forming a massive circle with their metallic bodies.

From each Guardian, a hologram emitted into the centre of the circling, bringing to life a large circular table with 4 human beings sitting around it.

Admiral Hackett sat in full Alliance uniform, dressed in blue and gold attire with an admirals had perched upon his scalp. His grey beared face looked old, and holographic scars covered his face showing his age and former years of combat experience against the Protheans and Reapers alike.

The next individual was the younger, youthful looking Captain Jeff. The man was in his pilot's uniform with a cap perched upon his head and sleeves rolled back on his arms. He had a rather casual look about him despite the meeting and made light jokes to the man sitting to his right.

Agent Jack Harper was different from his companions, dressed in a suit without a tie, the man sat back casually in his chair smoking an imaginary cigar while cybernetic eyes gazed at a holographic data pad. A data pad that he passed on to his right towards the next meeting member.

Anderson took the pad silently his eyes skimming over the contents while his dark skinned and weathered face contorted slightly in disapproval as he glanced up towards Hackett. Unlike the admiral Anderson had chosen to dress in more traditional marine attires, distinguishing himself as a simple Alliance marine.

 ** _"You know why we're here"_** stated Hackett bluntly shattering the silence that hung between them all.

 ** _"The signal has been sent, the next Shepard has been found meaning it's time for us to act"_** declared Jack lazily as he took a deep draft from his cigar.

" ** _Finally, I was getting kind of lonely out here patrolling the relays by myself"_** said Jeff cheerfully.

 ** _"Jeff this is serious, were behind schedule"_** said Anderson sternly at the former pilot, Jeff lost his smile and gave Anderson a stern glare.

 ** _"You don't think I know that, I've spent the last 2000 years settling the Rachni into our former homes, there only just beginning to build up a respectable fleet and we still haven't touched the other races!"_** yelled Jeff trying to keep his composure, he'd grown tired of the lack of action from his brethren, who refused to fully commit until after the first artefact had been discovered.

 ** _"I may be able to solve that problem Vanguard"_** announced Jack casually, everyone went silent and Hackett gestured for the man to continue.

 ** _"While not fully committed, I have been keeping tabs on the systems outside our control… The Krogan would make a promising ally, they have been neglected for too long and we have the resources to rebuild their home and forge an alliance… I only need 7 other Guardians to transport the resources and a willing Rachni Queen who sings songs of building"_** announced Jack.

 ** _"The Krogan will never let it pass, they are the sworn enemies to the Rachni"_** Jeff nearly growled, slamming a fist on the table. But Hackett gestured for the Vanguard to back off and stood up.

 ** _"Manipulating people is what I'm best at Vanguard"_** Jack inhaled on his cigar **_"I'll have the alliance made, I already have support from several Rachni Queens who approve of my chosen candidate"_** announced Jack as he exhaled smoke from his lungs.

Jeff felt angered, the Rachni were his people to protect, and he didn't like it when the other few Guardians who'd been awaken began to meddle with them. He knew they'd never intentionally harm them but they were like children, and Jeff felt an urge from all the female minds of his Guardian the Normandy SR2 to look after the Rachni like his own children.

Jack slid a data pad across the table, showing Jeff a picture of a red armoured Krogan with a red face plate that was heavily scarred from combat. Down the side of his yellowish scaled face were more scars that made those red eyes look even more menacing, but there was a certain intelligence behind those eyes.

 ** _"Urdnot Wrex was a former Chieftain of his clan and once tried rebuilding his home from its state of chaos, but he didn't have the resources to do so...Resources we can provide"_** informed Jack calmly, looking to Hackett expectantly.

 ** _"Are you certain he can do it?"_** questioned Hackett, Jack looked almost offended… Almost.

 ** _"With the assistance of Cerberus and myself, I can't see him failing anytime soon"_** declared Jack, Jeff didn't like these shady types, but if he got the Rachni number one enemy on their side, that mean it would be far safer for his adopted children to mingle amongst the galaxy once more.

Meanwhile back on Shanxi, Liara T'soni sighed to herself as she sat back in her chair and stared aimlessly at the ceiling for several minutes, before resuming the task of typing down everything she remembered onto her computer.

So much unwanted excitement and adventure, sure she dreamed of heroic adventures as a child but after her first real exploration in uncharted space. Liara was second guessing her carrier path, maybe a job as a cafe owner would be better, less Rachni and confusion involved.

After her conversation with the Rachni and EDI, Liara had been taken back to her ship which had been renamed EVE by the Rachni for some unknown reason. She couldn't help but notice despite how terrifying they appeared, the Rachni acted so peaceful and curious, like children investigating new people.

She found it hard to imagine the Rachni as vicious war hungry creatures, especially how timid they acted when she got to close or when she sneezed once or twice. She swore her Rachni guards jumped back in fear on the first occasion, it was mildly amusing to watch but also terrifying as she didn't know if they would react violently.

Then there were the Mechs, Liara had seen security bots before on several occasions but these things. A few looked like Geth!  
They were humanoid with sleek frames and exposed muscle fibres for strength, but it was the eye, that flashlight like orb for a face that really made her uneasy.

Thankfully they weren't the only mechs around there were other more combat looking mechs with rectangular heads and two slit like optics on the side of their heads that glowed a murderous red. These mechs carried large rifles and covered in thick battle armour.

A knock at the door disturbed Liara from her train of thought, and she looked to the door of her new room with confusion.  
Strangely the old captain's quarters had been striped and repurposed to be her personal chamber, it was strange but the Mech had been blunt about the issue before disappearing leaving her with the Rachni Brood warriors… Who were oddly still on the ship guarding her door last she checked.

"Enter" called out Liara, inhaling a breath to prepare herself for any un-pleasantries.

To her surprise one of the combat Mechs strolled into the room, its navy blue armour glittering softly in the light. As it strolled into the room, it suddenly gave a Turian salute to her before standing tall like a soldier, with the armour of its head flicking upwards to reveal a smooth domed surface with several funny lines on it.

The lines were positioned almost like a face, well a childish drawing of a face.

"Commander T'soni, I am Platform 17333 your XO aboard this ship" informed the Mech with a serious expression on its face.

"Commander?" said Liara startled.

"Affirmative, at 1900 hours Dr Liara T'soni of the Asari republic was officially granted Rachni citizenship and promoted of command aboard the EVE" informed the Mech, giving a smile at her in a comforting manner.

"Goddess" said Liara her jaws agape in shock, this couldn't be happening, why would someone she never met just give her command of a retired warship?

"Commander the ship is prepared to depart, shall we proceed to relay 314?" questioned the Mech suddenly, snapping Liara out of her shock.

"Umm yes that would be preferable" said Liara nervously, she was distinctively aware that the door to the room was still open allowing the Rachni outside to overhear the conversation.

"Affirmative, I shall oversee the procedure.." suddenly the Mech raised an arm and activated a red Omni tool much to Liara shock.

"A Rachni codex has just been uploaded to your Omni tool commander, I shall be awaiting upon the bridge" the Mech saluted once more, before departing from the room leaving Liara in shock.

Liara finally found the energy to speak, and mumbled to herself as she activated her Omni tool and began to read the new Codex entries that were uploaded to her device. She was shocked by the wealth of knowledge bestowed upon her, and astonished to see a small snippet of humanities history included amongst the data.

Almost unaware of the EVE beginning its departure from atmosphere, Liara begin reading how humanity was bestowed upon with ancient technology. Technology that housed an AI which advance humanity be centuries and into a space fairing species, the Codex was heavily summarised but it went all the way to a time in history where the Protheans made contact with humanity.

Liara was astounded to discover that the Protheans were a rather violent race, and according to the Codex the two races started a war due to the planet Shanix, where she currently resided being orbitally bombed by Prothean forces.

From the Codex, Liara learnt about Rachni sub species and felt shameful that she acted rather poorly before a Rachni queen, more exactly the Queen of Peace for Shanxi. It was a strange system where several Queens developed pacific roles for their hive.

One hive may be military in outlook, one centred around building and another around ensuring peace. She also learnt what a Guardian was.

Looking up from her Omni tool, Liara looked towards a book shelf where the Guardian statue sat with its glowing golden eyes. While unnerving, Liara was positive the statue held great importance. She remembered touching the stone before blacking out and seeing a blur of memories that weren't her own, maybe once this was over she could ask the Rachni queen of Peace to use her Telepathic skills to help her understand these foreign memories.

"What secrets do you hide" she muttered to the statue coldly, the eyes glowed brightly for a moment and Liara doubled over in pain as it felt like knives slashed through her mind.

To be Continued…..

* * *

 **And so the bizzar cross between Mass Effect and dragons continue hahahha! Space Dragons wow I come up with some weird ideas, but out of curiosity how many people actually like the idea?**

 **I'm honestly surprise that a lot of people have followed this story thus far and it leaves me scratching my head. But nether the less thanks to everyone for the support and I hope I can continue to produce some entertaining reading material for you all.**

 **However sadly I may have gotten... Side tracked with another story, lets just say I wrote another Mass Effect fanfic based on the First Contact war ending with humanity becoming extinct... But not before leaving something behind for the Galaxy.**

 **It's called Mass Effect: Chimera... Ye I need better titles for the story.**

 **Anyway I got a rough idea where to go with the Lost Guardians story, just gotta write it down... this will take a while ^.=.^;**

 **Also the person who called this a Mass effect / Spyro crossover, I think you need a cookie I got a good laugh from that.**

 **Thanks again to everyone for there support and please share you feelings of the story, I need some input for this work as I'm not 100% familiar or accurate with my writing, anyway stay tune for another edition of MASS EFFECT LOST GUARDIANS!**

 **PS: Would it bug people If I wrote some Omakes for this? Just for laughs?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Present age**  
 **Krogan DMZ**

Years after the Krogan rebellions, a Demilitarisation zone had been constructed around the Krogan home world of Tuchanka. To prevent further conflict the species had been forbidden from constructing any known military presence in the form of ships or transport craft, but they were allowed to continue their clan tradition upon their home world under close inspection from the rest of the galaxy.

As is keeping with tradition, a Salarian vessel sat in orbit over the Krogan home world. Its hull cloaked from radar by advance stealth technology, not that the Krogans had the technology or infrastructure to do anything about it to begin with.

Sitting back almost lazily in the vessel, several Salarian naval men went about their daily business monitoring activity on the planet below. Taking notes of Krogan activity and clan numbers as well as monitoring the distant relay for any activity. All traffic in and out of the relay was to be monitored, regardless of the vessels intent.

But something was wrong, suddenly the normally blue glow of the relay changed to a deep menacing red glow that instantly caught everyone's attention. That wasn't normal activity, something was seriously wrong.

In response the Salarian vessel left Tuchankas orbit and went to investigate the anomaly, unaware of a tear in the fabric of space and time opening behind their vessel and expelling a dreadnaught class vessel into the system.

Cerberus golden eyes locked onto the retreating vessel, before a flash of pinkish purple flew from the dreadnaughts hull and raced after the Salarian ship. The Salarians never knew what hit them as a bolt of boiling plasma energy slammed into their vessel and ripped through the hull, the small vessel imploded upon itself as atmosphere tore the ship's hull to ribbons as it was sucked into the vacuum of space.

Looking at the destruction, Cerberus flared his wings before diving down to the barren and scared surface of the radioactive dust ball that Krogans call home. Cerberus was late, he was supposed to be here hours ago to meet a particular Krogan battlemaster. Damn political matters made him late in dealing with the other Guardians.

 **Elsewhere in the Terminus system…** **  
** **  
**Mass Accelerators howled ferociously in a hailstorm of bullets at raddled interior of the pirate frigate, the rusty walls were being pelted with high velocity projectiles the size of grain of sand that held the kinetic energy to penetrate half an inch of steel.

The four eyed forms of Batarians cursed and spluttered over the roar of their weaponry, all eyes looking down range at the approaching bolts of plasma energy hurling towards them in bright flashes of burning death.

A Batarian cried out as boiling plasma bypassed his kinetic barriers and splattered against his outdated combat armour, the plasma began eating away like acid at metal and flesh. Leaving the poor privateer writhing in agony on the floor until he finally died from thermal shock.

"Pull back!" yelled a Turian in full combat armour, firing a long burst downrange with his assault rifle prompting the enemy to take cover behind a supply crate.

Batarians and Turians alike shuffled backwards with weapons blazing, with everyone trying desperately to get into the next room and out of firing range of the enemy.

Once behind a blast door, the Turian commander slammed a fist on the emergency button causing a 3 inch plate of solid metal to slam over the door way. Cutting the intruders off from the rest of the ship, or so he thought until part of the blast door began to glow.

"Someone vent the atmosphere in that room!" yelled the Turian into his radio, rifle trained on the glowing mass of metal as it began to grow.

"Venting atmosphere" yelled someone in reply over the radio, just as a glowing blade of pinkish purple plasma burst through the glowing metal.

"I'm telling you its RACHNI!" bellowed someone in the room in fear.

"That's not Rachni, Rachni don't use gun!" snarled the Turian in anger before moving back as the glowing blade began to slowly move, slicing through the blast door.

Several troopers abandoned the room and ran away deeper into the ship, leaving half a dozen Batarians and Turians to guard the door.  
The enemy had just came out of nowhere, no warning or demand, the captain had only been able to warn the crew to brace for hostiles when their ship had been violently thrown to the side and boarding craft had latched onto the hull.

Comms chatter before the attack was filed with the fearful cries of Rachni, but the Turian Commander knew that was impossible. The Rachni have been extinct for over 2000 years, meaning who ever this was attacking them was likely either a new species or some new special anti-Slaver's task group deployed by the Citadel council.

The Turian commander took a few steps back, swapping his assault rifle for a shotgun in the process. His eyes were locked on the door way, watching the blade of plasma cut through the metal with ease.

Moving to the back of the crowd, the Turian raised his shotgun and keyed in its rocket launcher function. Creating a large slug of heavy metal form in his weapons barrel primed to launch out and kill something.

Suddenly, the blades disappeared leaving the room in anxious silence.

"All units be advised, Rachni presence confir… OPEN FIRE!" yelled a panicked filled voice of a Batarian over the comms before gunfire filled the channel as it went silent.

As the Turian commander heard the news, the blast door ahead of him exploded and in a blinding flash of light, several humanoid Mechs stormed into the room weapons blazing. The defended were outgunned and outclassed by the specialised fighting machines, who easily mowed down the defenders in a hail storm of plasma bolts. As the fighting penetrated deeper into the ships interior, the partly armoured form of a Rachni Brood warrior stepped into the room and surveyed the dead bodies calmly before looking to a Mech.

The Mech gave a sharp Turian like salute before gesturing for the Rachni to follow, raising its rifle in preparation for trouble.

Down in the deck below all the fighting in the cold dark cargo bay, dozens of people sat crammed into a smelly dark room with their limbs shackled with chains and explosive collars secured tightly around their necks. One wrong move on their part, and their captors would activate collars.

Multiple species sat on the floor looking sadden and beaten, there were Asari, Salarians and even a Quarian or two as well as some young looking Turians fresh out of combat school. Everyone was beaten, bloodied and had the same dark and sadden look on their face as they avoided the 4 eyed gaze of the Batarian Slaver standing watch over them.

The Batarian sat at a table, bottle of alcohol in one hand and shotgun in the other which he would occasionally wave at the newest batch of slaves if they stared at him to long. They had an easy haul recently, a few merchant vessels trading to close to the Terminus, a rare Quarian pilgrim digging about in Batarian territory and of course a Turian patrol which was unprepared for a pirate raid on their vessel.

All in all a good haul of nearly 40 new slaves to be sold for a hefty price back home, the Batarian grinned as he thought of all the credits he'll fetch for the Quarians, exotic specimens always caught a hefty price from buyers.

Suddenly the Slaver frowned as his Omni tool notified him of an incoming message, looking annoyed the Batarian lowered his drink and activated the message.

As the orange holographic lights encased his arm, a screen materialised and the crackle of mass accelerators firing like mad filled the air.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK! AGHH!" bellowed a Turian through the communication screen, his eyes wide in terror before something spatted against him and he scream as acid ate away at his body.

"WHAT!" bellowed the Batarian in alarm, standing upright and knocking the table over in the process.

As he stood, the entrance to the room flew open and something bounced into the room. Grabbing a slave, the Batarian used one of the Quarian as a shield as a great bang and blinding flash stunned everyone present. All except the Batarian who had braced for the mild explosion.

Holding his shotgun to his hostages head, the Slaver watched several sleek armoured Mechs storm into the room with unrecognisable weapons.

"GETH!" bellowed the other Quarian slave in the room, followed by panic screams and yells as those still recovering from the stun grenade were greeted by the sight of unrecognizable

"Hostile identified, drop your weapon" chimed a very mechanical like voice from one of the Geth, its flash light like eye transfixed on the Slaver and his hostage.

"In your dreams synthetic" snarled the Batarian shoving his shotgun against the Quarians chin, the Geth shifted about almost nervously and then someone else yelled out in fear as another form entered the room.

 _"Let prisoner go!"_ this voice was also synthetic, but unlike the Geth it originated from the organic form of a partly armoured Rachni Brood warrior who marched into the room looking seriously pissed off.

The Batarian was speechless for a moment, and that was all the time the Geth needed. The Slaver suddenly went stiff as a burning sound filled the air, and the Quarian was tackled to the ground by an invisible force as a blade of plasma exploded from the Slavers chest.

The blade was pulled away, allowing the Slavers corpse to collapse limply to the ground and revealing another Geth slowly materialising from thin air with said sword in hand. The blade was unlike anything anyone had ever seen, with a dual blade design and unusual grip piece that looked impractical to some decree, yet to a professional it would make for a dangerous stabbing and slashing weapon.

"Hostiles neutralized, proceeded to extract civilians" chimed the Geth platform as it activated a red Omni tool and waved it towards the rows of shackled slaves.

Distinct beeps filled the air as the collars disarmed and promptly fell from their victim's necks much to everyone's confusion.  
Then the Rachni stepped forward, surveying everyone closely before a voice box on its neck crackled to life.

 _"Safe now, is anyone hurt?"_ sung a voice filled with concern as the Rachni took in the battered forms of the former slaves.

Stunned silence filled the air as everyone looked at the Geth and Rachni standing in the room, no one was sure what was going on.

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy, Liara T'soni twitched and shuddered upon the cold surface of the floor. Her arms and legs were clutched close to her chest and her eyes lids quivered violently, if anyone walk into the room at that moment they would assume the young Asari was dying or something worse.

But the truth was more subtle, deep inside Liara's mind. The young Asari was watching on helplessly as cities were levelled by beams of red energy falling from the sky, humans. Or what she assumed to be humans scattered through the streets crying out in fear as dark shadows fell upon the land.

Suddenly and without any signs of warning, Liara bolted upright, eyes snapping open wide with fear as she gasped for breath.  
The young archaeologist slowly rose to her feat, hand pressed against her skull as a pounding migrame made itself know.

Slumping into a chair, Liara groaned softly in pain and didn't notice the door to her room sudden swish open almost silently. Allowing a familiar mechanical figure to enter the room.

"Commander" sounded a synthetic voice, causing Liara to look up in surprise at platform 17333 who stood motionless before her.

"Do you required medical assistance Commander?" asked the Mech, its glass visor of a face shifting to one of childish concern.

"I'm… fine" managed to say Liara quietly, honestly she wasn't fine. Between the pain in her head and the clouded images of horrifying machines and images of war lingered in her mind.

Activating its red version of an Omni tool, the Mech scanned Liara briefly despite her words before typing away momentarily as it analysed the results. After a few minutes of silence and annoyed staring on Liara's part, the Mech stood to attention once more.

"Scans reveal significant brain activity resulting from exposure to a Human data fragment, medical precautions include intake of liquids and bed rest" said 17333 bluntly, resulting in Liara rolling her eyes at the machine standing before her.

"Thanks you… was there any reason you sought me out?" asked Liara slowly, head still throbbing softly with pain that was slowly going away.

"Affirmative, we are 30 minutes away from destination, advise preparation for combat" stated 17333, its childish facial lines turning a rather mechanical seriousness as it spoke.

"Combat?!" Liara sat upright in alarm at those words, that wasn't something she wanted to hear right now in her state.

"Scans indicate STG vessel has docked with derelict Rachni dreadnaught, analysis indicates Salarian specialist likely after retrieval of unborn Rachni queen for unethical experimentation" Liara fell backwards in her chair, minds processing this disturbing and unforeseen obstacle she had encountered.

"Orders Commander?" Liara looked at the machine standing in front of her expectantly, it was such a strange experience being referred to as a Commander, it sounded like she had some form of power of influence over something.

"What does your programming advice 17333?" asked Liara, desperate for some input on this seemingly military matter. She was a partially trained Asari commando, while being taught how to use her biotic potential for combat, she had no real grasp on the tactical side of things nor any first hand battlefield experience.

Platform 17333 tilted its head in an odd manner before activating its Omni tool as it began to speak.

"First jam STG communication, possibly hack enemy systems to avoid naval combat, secondly boarded craft with small and quick team of 3 individuals to retrieve Unborn Rachni from central chamber" as the machine spoke, a red hologram of the sleek Salarian vessel appeared hovering in the air as well as the larger and bulky looking Rachni warship.

Liara watched as a large chamber was highlighted in the centre of the derelict dreadnaught, she suspected that is where they would find the Rachni queen. But the dreadnaught was truly huge, it would take a long time to reach the centre and it was unknown how long the STG had been here investigating the ship.

"Do what you must… But I don't have any combat gear?" stated Liara, 17333 looked to the door in reply.

"This vessel was stocked with the necessary combat equipment for such operations, you shall find supplies in the cargo bay below" with that the Mech saluted her before exiting the room, leaving her in silence once more.

A few minutes later, Liara stood in the cargo bay with her Rachni 'body guards' standing near the entrance elevator while several Engineering platforms went about the room preparing a shuttle of unknown design for transport.

Liara tried to block this all out as she hastily tried to pull on a suit of body armour over her bare skin. It was a strange suit comprised of white and gold material, there were several strands of what she assumed to be synthetic muscle fibre for additional strength but their appeared to be no solid plates ceramic or metal for additional protection.

Fastening the combat suit to her body, Liara activated the suits internal systems and was surprised when several plates of metal hovered into the air and sat hovering above various areas of her body almost like Tech Armour.

"This is, different" she muttered, moving her arm about and watching the armour plates hover an inch above her form, moving slightly to prevent contact with other plates allowing for perfect arcs of movement.

"Commander" Liara jumped slightly as the voice sprang out from behind her, causing her to whirl around to be faced with a Combat platform covered in heavy looking body armour with a large unfamiliar weapon attached to its back.

"Platform 19626 reporting for duty sir" said the Mech with a sharp Turian salute in her direction, Liara wasn't sure she was ever going to get used to being saluted at by machines.

"Umm at ease soldier?" said Liara a little unsure how to reply, surprisingly the Mech assumed a more casual position at her words before holding something out to her.

"Commander your weaponry Sir, standard issue Alliance type 12 plasma pistol" said 19626 holding out a double barrel looking pistol that was slightly larger than a mass accelerator pistol she was trained to use.

Taking the firearm cautiously with her right hand, Liara instantly noticed the weapons weight and moved her other hand to grasp the heavy weapon.  
Platform 19626 made an amused face on its smooth glass sphere before the combat visor flicked down leaving only two menacing red slits to glare at her.

"Your weapon Commander is a select fire mode, high velocity energy based assault weapon that can melt through armour and kinetic barriers, the weapon is self-recharging with a 15 round shot capability before the weapon needs to cool down and recharge" informed platform 19626 calmly as it gestured to the weapon in Liara hands.

It was a mouthful, but Liara understood the basis of what the machine was saying. In other words the weapon she was holding was identical in function to a Mass Accelerator but shot bolts of hot energy instead of sand size projectiles of soft metal.

Looking the weapon over to familiarise herself with the frame, she pressed a small button and watched as the firearm compacted itself into half its original size. Lowering the now compact weapon to her hip, she watched with satisfaction as the weapon clipped itself to a magnetic lock on her suit holding it securely in place.

Liara noticed the Mech grab something beside her and looked up to see platform 19626 offering her a fully enclose helmet.  
Taking the protective material from the machine, she noticed the light weight and soft material and turned the helmet around in her hands.

"Rachni vessel may be devoid of atmosphere of suffer catastrophic depressurisation, advices wearing helmet to complete vacuum proof suit" informed platform 197626.

Pulling her helmet over her face, Liara was briefly blinded as a heads up display system or HUD activated on the helmets visor filling her vision with statistics and icons of unknown purpose. After a moment of being blind, Liara could once more see the world and instantly notice everything had a funny blue outline around it. Platform 19626 was surrounded in a green outline which she assumed meant friendly while his weapon had a yellowish outline to its frame.

"Commander Liara, we are approaching the Rachni dreadnaught, please prepare to depart via shuttlecraft" Liara's eyes snapped to the image of a navy blue Mech that appeared in a small corner of her vision, she assumed it to be 17333 who would likely be commanding the EVE from the bridge.

"Copy that, try to keep the ship safe while I'm gone" said Liara hoping the suit would automatically send her reply to the machine.

"Affirmative Commander, good luck" with that the communication line was terminated and Liara was left to her own thoughts once more.

Moving towards the shuttle craft with platform 19626 walking along beside her like a body guard, Liara noticed the Rachni warriors had departed and in its place an Engineering platform covered in thin plates of armour had materialised with an odd looking 3 barrelled weapon.

As she drew close to the shuttle, Liara began to appreciate her mother making her take Commando combat lessons as a child. She would be needed every ounce of training she could remember to not die in the next few hours.

"Commander please board the shuttle so we may depart" declared platform 19626 in its dull synthetic voice once more as it gestured for her to climb through an opening into the shuttle.

Taking a deep breath, Liara stepped into the shuttle.

To be continued….

* * *

 **HA CANT KILL ME WRITERS BLOCK!**

 **Honestly, I'm surprised I was able to finish this chapter with the half dozen other stories I'm writing and the various ones I'm perusing to start... Seriously my greatest strength is my most crippling weakness, my own god damn creativity...**  
 **I'm not joking, I was sitting on the motor bike mustering sheep on my family farm just the other day, by the time I mustered the sheep into the sheep yards I came up with 3 new story ideas that I eager to experiment with, one I already posted.**

 **If you loved the Indominus rex, well you'll love my latest mass effect story where Humanity can 'accidently' turn into the colossal monster by accident if you make them mad... A bit like the hulk I now realize.**

 **And for you dragon lovers, well dang it I cant find any Mass Effect story where their are proper dragons in it! That is Heresy I say Heresy!**  
 **As a Proud dragon member and story writer I cannot let this stand, so in a few weeks... Okay maybe days I will be writing a few chapters on a story where Humanity and Dragons live together in a union.**

 **Best part, if you've read the Inheritance cycle aka Eragon, well I'm applying the same mind reading principle and bond to my fanfic. Oh and the Alliance is a big ass fleet and army that will conquer the galaxy hahahhaha!**

 **But if you want to see Captain Jack Harper and his soul mate Cerberus lead there 1.3km long assault carrier against the Turian Hierarchy, well I hope I don't disappoint you all!**

 **I don't know if this fic has a future anymore sadly, I'm being pulled apart with time management and motivation to write sadly.**  
 **But I thank all my followers and reader for their support and dedication, I do hope I made a few people happy to mix up the Mass Effect universe a little.**

 **Also if anyone likes the Story ideas I posted on my bio page, just PM me and I'll put them on the waiting list for stuff to write.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Be safe out their and have fun, this is Red Lightning call sign D608 signing off people! *salute***

 **Oh and to David maine: I found the pic for this my google searching Reaper Dragon. Or you can look at Mass effect Dragons and you should find the picture that way.**


End file.
